User blog:DesertedStoneMaiden/I Hate You, Dad
" I hate you DAD!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, smashing a test tube on the ground. " I dont' care if I'm your clone, I will never be like you. Paranormal science, is still science no matter what you say!" He stared at me, and for the first time in my life, he took off his goggles, revealing beautiful honey eyes, sparkling with tears. I drew back, hesitating, hoping he wouldn't punish me. " I'm sorry son," his voice shivering, full of emotion, " I just thought, that in a way, you were me, and that you would grow up like I did," there was a pause in his voice and took a deep breath, " But I guess neglecting you and your sister lead you to this way. You finding only comfort in your paranormal studies, and your sister burying her feelings in pizza and video games. I don't blame you." For the first time ever, I truly felt my heart beat, I've never really felt truly sad, maybe dissappointed, but not sad. I couldn't take it in, I ran out of his lab, I looked back, only to see him go back to his desk and return to his expirements. I ran into my room and jumped onto my bed. I wanted some comfort, but Gaz didn't show compassion, and Thorn was off to Nyancattica or something like that. Maybe I could go see Skittlez, but Zim was there. You know what? I thought screw it, I'm going to see Skittlez. I ran to her seeking some compassion. When I got to her house, I saw a tall, pale skinned girl, lying on the ground. I stepped forward, and she turned her gaze towards me, as though she could hear everything. She stood up quickly, and I saw how beautiful she was. " What do you want?" her voice was cold and unfeeling, " If your looking for Skittlez, she's not here. She's at the park with Zim." " How-how did you know I was looking at Skittlez." " That stupid look on your face told me everything. And I can hear your heart beat from mile, dork," she said with a nasty tone. She was nothing like Skittlez, I don't see how she could put up with something like this, even Zim isn't this arrogant. " Don't compare me with Zim. That idiot is a failure. He isn't even a real invader." " How did you know what I was think-wait, Zim's not a real invader?" " Oops, not supposed to say that, oh well. Don't tell anyone or I'll have to kill you," her tone of voice wasn't very threatening, but more bored, much like Gaz's. " So, are you going to leave or hang out with me?" I was suprised, it seemed she enjoyed my company, and kind of enjoyed hers. Although, she made feel short, considering how tall she was. She reached for me, and patted my head. " I don't see why people call your head big, it looks normal to me. And even so, if the head is large compared to the proportion to the body, the smarter someone is." I guess she isn't dumb, and hey, she didn't call my head big, unlike everyone else. " Wait, how do you know that people call my head big?" " Whenever Zim's sees something big, he always compares it to your head, ooh that came out wrong," she chuckled, it seemed warmer compared to the way she talked. I sighed," Figures. Well, I feel better now. Bye." Before I could leave, she grabbed my hand. "Uh, comeback again," she blushed," I mean if you want to hangout again. Don't think I like you, it's just that Skittlez wants me to make more friends." I smiled and shook her hand, she was acting awfully awkward. " 'Kay," I said. I walked home. I still didn't know her name. " HEY!" I turned around to see the girl running towards me. " My name's Dakama. I already know your name, it's Dib. Heh, are name's both start with "D"." She smiled. " Huh, I guess they do." Dakama ran back to the house. So now, the only promblem is to repair me and my dad's relationship. As soon as I got home, I hugged Gaz. " Get off me idiot!" I ignored her remark and went and hugged dad. " I love you dad." He smiled. " I love you ,too son, I love you, too." Today I felt happy. I hope I see Dakama again tomorrow Category:Blog posts